Land of the Damned, Home of the Criminals
by Kingofengland
Summary: Naruto has been thrown out of a house before, but never a country. After several criminal actions Naruto has to leave the country and thanks to some unexpected help he manages to make his way to New York. Welcome to the story of Naruto, the Criminal. AU
1. Prologue

**Paris, France**

**La****maison****du diable**

**2100 Hours**

Naruto sat on the stool, taking a drink from his shot glass. Normally he'd have left this dump of a bar an hour ago when the crowd died, but not today, for today was his last day in Pars, hell France for that matter. He sighed and waved his hand in the air signaling for the bartender to give him another drink and almost within seconds his shot glass was filled with the cheapest alcoholic beverage in the bar. He looked at his watch, within one more hour he'd have to leave the country; he stood up downing the last of his drink and began to walk out the door.

"Monsieur! Monsieur!" yelled the bartender to Naruto, who was already halfway out of the door.

Naruto turned and asked "Oui?"

The Bartender lifted up and envelope and placed it on the bar, Naruto, intrigued, walked back to the bar and picked it up. Reading the name on the front of the envelope, this read Mr. Uzumaki on it.

"Qu'est ce que c'est?" asks Naruto, confused as to why the bartender had given this to him.

"C'est pour vous, elle a été abandonnée off ici il y a un certain temps," said the bartender shrugging before he disappeared into the backroom of the bar. Naruto sits down in a nearby chair and opens the letter which, to his surprise, was in English. It read:

_ Dear Mr. Uzumaki,  
You may not remember me, but I am a friend of your father and after hearing of the trouble you had gotten into overseas I thought I would try to help you out, if you want it of course. There will be a plane departing from Paris to New York at about 11:00 PM, there is a passport and ticket inside of this envelope. Once you reach New York look for a man holding a sign with the words "Uzumaki" written on it, he is your driver and will take you to my apartment. For now that is all._

_Your friend,_

_Jiraya _

Naruto slid the letter into his pocket and retrieved the passport and ticket that the letter said would be in the envelope. He began to walk outside into the rain, "America…" he says as he takes out his passport and looks at it once more, "…Here I come,"

What do ya think? Let me know quite interested in the plot of this one…


	2. Chapter 1

**New York, United States of America**

**J.F.K International Airport**

**0800**

Naruto felt the bump as the plane touched down on the airstrip. He looked out the window seeing the hustle of the men on the runway, each one seeming to be in more of a hurry than the other. He waited for the captain to tell the passengers that they could get off of the plane, hopefully that would be soon, he had been sitting for nearly six hours he wanted off of the damn thing. When he finally got off of the plane, not even heading towards the luggage due to the fact he didn't take any, he went looking for the man that Jiraiya said would be there and indeed he was there holding up a sign with his name on it. Naruto walks over to the man and by the time he got over there the man said, "Hello Mr. Uzumaki, if you would follow me I will take you to the car".

"Lead the way," said Naruto, not seeming to care whatsoever,

"Yes, sir," says the man as he begins to lead Naruto out of the airport and into the car. Naruto sat in the back of the car, looking at the people and streets they passed as they drove, Naruto spoke up to the driver and asked

"What kind of city is New York?"

"What do you mean, sir?"

"I mean…Is it a good city? Or is it a corrupt one?" Asked Naruto, at first there was a long silence, the driver didn't seem to know the answer…or maybe he didn't want to answer, but finally the man broke the silence

"Sir, in all honesty there is only one thing to say about this city…" he said as he stopped in front of the Trump World Tower, "It's whatever you make of it". With that the man opened Naruto's door and told him to meet Jaraiya in room 76-B. Naruto walked into the Tower, amazed at the fine furnishings and expensive objects that just screamed this was a place for the rich. Naruto walked up to the front desk and looked at the woman working there. He said, "Hello, miss…um…I'm looking for room 76-B a friend of mine lives there". At first the women just stared at him for the longest time, almost looking him over, inspecting him, before saying, "I'll let him know you're heading up" she said. Naruto boarded the elevator and pressed the button heading up to Jaraiya's loft and once he arrived he was greeted by an unusual scene.

"Listen, you snake bastard! If you want to sell your shit on your turf that's fine, but when you take it to my area then we got a fucking problem!" yelled the white haired man, Naruto could almost tell it was Jaraiya.

"I had no idea that…" said the pale skinned man before he was cut off by Jaraiya once again.

"Don't give me that bullshit! You know damn well where your turf ends and my fucking domain begins!" yelled Jaraiya, he then turned towards Naruto giving a hearty smile and proclaimed, "Naruto, my boy! It's good to see you, how was your trip?". The pale man looked at Naruto glaring slightly before walking towards him and into the hallway, but first he said, "Later, Jaraiya". Naruto simply says, "The trip wasn't too bad,"

"That's good to hear, now listen I was wondering if you could help me out a bit," said Jaraiya grabbing a cigar from a box next to the door, "Want one?", Naruto shakes his head. "Okay, well here's your situation Naruto, I just paid for you to get you out of a country that you had been kicked out of because of some…troubles, however, I feel that in someway you are indebted to me, so how about you come work for me?". Naruto sighed and sat down on the nearest available couch, "Do I really have a choice?"

"That's the spirit!"

How'd ya think? R&R!


End file.
